newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Nesta Bowen
Nesta Bowen (358 points) ;Attributes :ST 13 15 :DX 12 40 :IQ 11 15 :HT 12 20 :Damage 1d+2/2d :BL 34 lb :HP 13 0 :Will 11 10 :Per 11 10 :FP 12 0. :Basic Speed 7.00† 0 :Basic Move 7 0 :Dodge 11‡ ;Advantages :Cat-Burglar 4 20 :Combat Reflexes 15 :Destiny Point 3 15 :High Pain Threshold 10 :Night Vision 4 4 :Skilled Observer 4 20 ;Perks :Combat Riding Training :Constant Vigilance (Intelligence Chief) :Dabbler (Occultism def+3, Thaumatology def+3) :Fast Draw Training :Weapon Bond (Broadsword) ;Disadvantages :Appearance (Scarred face from an orc beating; Ugly) -8 :Callous -5 :Compulsive Generosity (9 or less) -7 :Flashbacks (Mild) -5 :Sense of Duty (Liberated Realms) -10. ;Quirks -5 : Distinctive Feature (White Hair) :Expression (We'll all be dead soon anyway.) :Humble :Likes to show the men she is every bit their equal :Minor Handicap (Bad Left Elbow). ;Skills :Acrobatics (H) DX+3 2-15§; :Acting (A) IQ+1 4-12; :Body Language (Human) (A) Per+4 2-15¶; :Brawling (E) DX+1 2-13; :Broadsword (A) DX+11 44-23**; :Camouflage (E) IQ+1 2-12; :Climbing (A) DX+4 2-16§; :Detect Lies (H) Per+4 4-15¶; :Fast-Talk (A) IQ+1 4-12; :Intelligence Analysis/TL4 (H) IQ+7 16-18¶; :Interrogation (A) IQ+5 4-16††; :Jumping (E) DX+2 4-14; :Lockpicking/TL4 (A) IQ+5 4-16§; :Observation (A) Per+5 4-16¶; :Occultism (A) IQ-2 0-9‡‡; :Pickpocket (H) DX 4-12; :Psychology (Human) (H) IQ 4-11§§; :Riding (Equines) (A) DX+2 8-14; :Search (A) Per+4 2-15¶; :Shield (Shield) (E) DX+6 20-18; :Soldier/TL4 (A) IQ+1 4-12; :Stealth (A) DX+8 16-20§; :Streetwise (A) IQ+3 12-14; :Thaumatology (VH) IQ-4 0-7‡‡; :Theology (Stealth/Darkness) (H) IQ-2 1-9; :Thrown Weapon (Spear) (E) DX+2 4-14; :Traps/TL4 (A) IQ+5 4-16§. ;Techniques :Targeted Attack (Broadsword Stab/Chinks in Armor Torso) (H) 2-17; :Targeted Attack (Broadsword Stab/Limb) (H) 0-13; :Targeted Attack (Broadsword Swing/Leg) (H) 0-21. :* Conditional +5 from 'Striking ST (Granted by Sword (10 Deed Points))'. :† Includes +1 from 'Extra Basic Speed (Granted by Armor)'. :‡ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. :§ Includes +4 from 'Cat-Burglar'. :¶ Includes +4 from 'Skilled Observer'. :** Conditional +1 from 'Weapon Bond (Broadsword)'. :†† Includes +4 from 'Skilled Observer'; Conditional +1 from 'Callous' when you use threats or torture. :‡‡ Includes +3 from 'Dabbler (Occultism def+3, Thaumatology def+3)'. :§§ Conditional -3 from 'Callous' when attempting to help people. ;Equipment : 1× Backpack, Small ($60; 3 lb) : 1x Ring of communication. (Telecommunication (Magical Radio; Increased Range, 1000 miles, +60%; Reliable +5, +25%; Secure+20%; Selectivity, +10%) 22DP - Allows the user to send Magical Radio broadcasts with a maximum range of up to 1000 miles; also allows receiving broadcasts with an Occultism roll at +5, Secure comms) : 1x VF, Balanced Thrusting Broadsword: sw+3 cut / thr+4 imp, 3 lbs, : Deed Points on Sword: : Loyal Weapon (5DP) : Toxic Attack 6 (Blood Agent; Follow-Up (Sword Attacks); Resistible (HT-5)) 14DP : Striking ST 5 10DP : 1x Tough Steel Medium Heavy Shield: 10.5 lbs, DB 2, DR 4, HP 24, Cover DR 9. : 'Volundr's Spark Covert Operations Armor -' a set of full-body concealed mail, including gloves, boots, a hood, and a facemask that can be lifted into place with a ready action. Shy of mithril, it's the best armor available for someone who needs to move in enemy territory without attracting attention. Very Fine, Concealed +3, DR 5 (all locations except eyes) w/reinforced vitals (no eye protection; ear protection has large gaps): 29.26 lbs, $10,450 / $47,025 (Materials $8,360/$37,620). Grants +3 to Holdout rolls to hide itself; DR 3 vs. Crushing; Targeting Skull Chinks is at -8 instead of -10. : Deed Points on armor: : Extra Basic Speed +1 (20DP) : Lowered weight by 20 (5DP) : Clinging (20DP) : Shadow form (can carry Light Enc +20%, Switchable +10%) (65DP) : 1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) : 1× Lockpicks ($50); : 1× Potion (Alchemical Antidote: Cancels the effects of all other potions; $0; 8 oz); : 1× Potion (Alchemical Antidote: Cancels the effects of all other potions; $0; 8 oz); : 1× Potion (Flame Guard: Gives DR7 against Fire for 4 hours.; $0; 8 oz); : 1× Potion (Healing: Heals 2d+4. Only one healing potion can be used per injury.; $0; 8 oz); : 1× Potion (Healing: Heals 2d+4. Only one healing potion can be used per injury.; $0; 8 oz); : 1× Potion (Speed Boost: Boosts Speed by 1; $0; 8 oz); : 1× Potion (Speed Boost: Boosts Speed by 1; $0; 8 oz); : 1× Potion (Universal antidote; $0; 8 oz); : 1× Potion Belt ($0; 1 lb); : 1× Rope, 3/8'' (per 10 yards; $5; 1.5 lb); : 1× Spear (Balanced; Fine Quality; $280; 4 lb); (Not carried unless specified) ;MELEE Attacks :Brawling • Punch (13): 1d+1 cr. :Brawling • Bite (13): 1d+1 cr. :Brawling • Kick (11): 1d+2 cr. :Medium Shield, Heavy • Bash (19): 1d+2 cr. :Medium Shield, Heavy • Rush (19): slam+2 cr. :Spear • 1H Thrust (7): 1d+4 imp. :Spear • 2H Thrust (7): 1d+5 imp. :Thrusting Broadsword • Swing (25): 2d+7 cut. :Thrusting Broadsword • Thrust (25): 1d+8 imp. :Toxic Attack (): 6d tox R-HT-5. ;Active Defenses :Dodge: 11+2; :Brawling • Punch parry: 10+2 :Spear • 1H Thrust parry: 7+2 :Spear • 2H Thrust parry: 7+2 :Thrusting Broadsword • Swing parry: 16+2 :Damage Resistance 5 Overall :Eyes: 0